strangerthingspheerfandomcom-20200213-history
Millie Bobby Brown / Eleven
Eleven Did you know Eleven's real name is Jane Hopper? (She was born Jane Ives). Eleven was kidnapped and raised in Hawkins National Laboratory. There she was experimented on because of her inherited psychokinetic powers. Luckily she only uses them in critical moments. After escaping from the lab she was discovered by Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair, and Dustin Henderson. After Mike found out about El's powerful abilities Mike thought that she could help find their lost friend Will Byers. While on their journey Mike and El grew a strong bond, then they developed deep feelings for each other. It was revealed that during an experiment Eleven encountered a mystical creature from an ultimate dimension then accidentally opening a gate to the dimension. In an attempt to rescue her friends, El fights the monster at Hawkins Middle School she mysteriously disappears in the process. Did you know that Eleven is a lot like Charlie from Fire Starter., they both have psychokinetic powers. Eleven is shown in episode 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,15,16,17. Eventually in season 2, Eleven was found quietly living with Hopper in his grandfathers cabin. Eleven starting feeling very irritable as she hadn't seen her friends for over a year. So she went on a journey to discover her true self, then she finally began to realize she could never leave her friends behind. There she retured to Hawkins, reunited with her friends, and helping them yet again battle another extra-terrestrial beast. Eleven was token in by Hopper and then later adopted by him. In the last episode of Stranger Things, El and Mike went on a date to the Snowball (The Winter prom.) Who had invited her a year ago. (1983). ''' '''Biographical Information Eleven is currently alive. She was born in 1971 and she was 12 in season 1 and 13 in season 2. Eleven's nicknames are El, 011, Jane Ives, The Weirdo, Eleanor, Shirley Temple, Mage and Lando. El's residence is located in Hopper's Cabin, Hawkins, Indiana. Eleven is currently taken and dating Mike Wheeler. El's family are Jim Hopper (her adoptive father), Terry Ives, (her biological mother), Becky Ives, (her biological aunt), And eight, her sister figure and fellow Hawkins Lab test subject. Her other relations are Martin Brenner, her father figure and captor. Mike Wheeler her love interest/ boyfriend. Dustin Henderson, her best friend, Lucas Sinclair her best friend and Will Byers her friend, Benny Hammond (Owner of Benny's burgers) her benefactor. And Joyce Byers her friend and mother figure. Her occupation was being a lab subject at Hawkins National Lab. Physical Information Her gender is female, her hair is brown and her eyes are brown. Eleven's Traits And Personality Because of what happened to Eleven, she is a very timid,shy and socially awkward girl. She also feels very cautious around people she doesn't know but after meeting the gang she starts to open up a little more. Millie Bobby Brown Did you know that Millie is actually deaf in one ear? When she was younger she suffered from a problem where she was partly deaf in one of her ears and later became fully deaf in one of the ears. Despite that, Millie won't stop singing, although she didn't have voice lessons like some of the other members of the cast, Millie is amazing at singing when she was younger her dad actually set up a Youtube channel for her where she would post covers.